Baby Who?
by TheFenixFDX
Summary: "S-She left him to me...to us?" Maura motioned between her and Jane "Sounds like it." Angela answers. Jane and Maura deal with the new edition in their lives while emotions that were buried come bubbling to the surface. Chapter 2 coming soon. Sorry I took a break from this to finish Bring Me Some Water but I'm back starting 1/11/13


**This story is Co-Written with Roethfan7. I see alot of humor and ****Rizzles to come in this fic. For those of you following Bring Me Some Water, Chapter 2 will be up soon, Thanks for all the reviews and follows! As always, I owe nothing so don't sue me and junk.**

Jane walks back into the room with a baby boy in her arms...

"It's Lydia's baby, she left him on the door step!"

Jane looks and at her Ma then to Maura, then back to the baby and smiles.

"She did what?!" touts Angela

"She left him and all the other crap you got her out front on the porch. There was a note too, here Ma, take the baby, I'll go grab it." Jane hands over the baby and goes back out for the note.

Maura is stunned and temporarily forgets her near death experience and hovers over to Angela to inspect the baby.

"Angela, may I? I'd like to make sure he is ok." Maura asks gently

"Oh, of course!" Angela hands Maura the baby and she starts her quick exam.

Jane walked back into the room unfolding the note and begins to read it.

"Hey!" Angela pipes up "Read it out loud!"

"Ummm...Ya right...ok...Here we go..."

Jane reads out loud:

_ Jane, Maura, and Angela. I know have I caused you all so much pain but I really have never had a family and I wanted my baby to have what I never could. I should have never interfered in your lives but now I know for sure what needs to be done. I can never give him what you can. I can't even take care of myself let alone take care of this tiny life. He is a Rizzoli. He deserves to be with his family. I know that you will care for him and give him everything that I can't. I haven't named him that I'll leave to you. I have contacted a lawyer who agreed to help me do this right. He will be contacting you soon with the paperwork stuff you need. I hope that this is the one right thing I've done in my life. Jane you are strong, protective and loyal, yet loving and tender. You put your family and friends above all else. Maura you are so kind, giving and wicked smart. Plus your house rocks! That is why I left him with the two of you. Angela, I hope someday you can forgive me and know that I do this for your possible grandson/ex-husbands kid or whatever the other would be. Please don't blame him, blame me. I wish my mom was like you cuz you're such a great mom and all your kids are great because of you. Well I'm outta here. Please forgive me and take care of our little Rizzoli._

All three women sat silent for a moment reflecting on what Jane had read. Then finally Maura spoke

"S-She left him to me...to us?" Maura motioned between her and Jane

"Sounds like it." Angela answers

Just then Tommy comes walking through the still open front door. "Maura?" he calls out "Is Lydia here I see all the stuff out front and shed not at the hosp..." He stops mid-sentence as the three women and the baby come into full view.

"Is..Is that him? I haven't seen him yet, I had to run off for work." He looks at Angela "Can I hold him?" he asks hesitantly

"Of course, he possibly could be your son." Angela looks to the celling and mouths "please god" and gets up and hands the baby to Tommy. Tommy smiles at the little bundle of joy in his arms and smiles at his mother proudly. The Detective in Jane kicks in and she turns to Maura.

"You got a DNA collection kit in your bag?"

"Of course!" she states somewhat offended

"Let's do this! Time to see who the father is!" Jane declares

"What?! I thought Lydia said no. Where is she anyways?" Tommy asks confused

"Great idea Jane" Maura pipes up not wanting to deal with answering Tommy "I have some contacts down at the Women's Health Clinic that can get us results by tomorrow afternoon at the latest if we get the samples there ASAP"

Maura quickly exits the room in search of her bag relieved for the moment that she didn't have to tell Tommy Lydia skipped town, knowing hives were imminent if she tried to lie.

Angela gets up and moves towards Tommy "Here, let me have the baby." Tommy gently hands the baby to his mother "Sit. Jane has something to tell you."

Jane's eyes widen "Gee, Thanks Ma!"

Tommy looks somewhat alarmed and confused "What's going?! Where's Lydia? Is she ok? Start talking Jane!" Tommy blurts out while nervously fidgeting with his hands in his pocket.

Jane takes a deep breath "She's gone Tommy. She took off."

"She What!?" Panic soon gave way to confusion.

"Here read this." she hands him the note.

Tommy reads the note and the color drains from his face as he nears the ends of the note. Maura walks back in the room snapping on her gloves and walks over to Angela who's holding the baby. She gently swabs the inside of the baby's mouth and bags the sample. She heads over to Tommy who instantly panics.

"Oh no you're not taking a sample from me!" he shouts "You're gonna stick me with caring for the kid all by myself if its mine!" He stands and moves away from Maura. Jane blocks the door instinctively.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way Tommy." Jane stood like a statue; her arms crossed across her chest letting Tommy know she wasn't budging.

Angela motions to Maura to take the baby. Maura removes her gloves and cradles the small infant. Angela moves quickly towards Tommy.

"Oh no you don't young man" she reaches over and grabs Tommy by his ear.

"Hey...Ouch that hurts." Tommy cries turning his head as his mother leads him back to the couch and sets him back down

"Now you're going to sit there and give Maura a sample! This ends now! I need to know if this is my grandson or your, your...argh your bother!" She angrily commands. Angela walks back to Maura and takes the baby once more. Maura puts here gloves back on and walks over to Tommy and he opens his mouth glaring at his mother as Maura swabs the inside of his mouth to get her sample.

"There, all done. See, not that bad was it?" she half-heartedly smiles at Tommy feeling sorry for him at the same time. He is a grown man after all and his mother just scolded him in front of his sister and well someone he tried to seduce. Maura turns to Jane holding the samples as if asking now what?

"I've already texted Frankie, he is on his way to drop the samples off for us. You got all the info for him?" Jane responds as if reading the Doctors mind

"Yes, I've already called Doctor Wright. She owes me a favor and will do the test herself. I'll let her know Frankie will be dropping it off soon" she answers Jane and wanders back to her phone on the counter.

"Now, Tommy, you and your sister start moving all the babys things to the guest house and set up the bassinet in my room. I'll take the baby tonight until we can work all this out tomorrow! NOW MOVE!" Angela commands and her children jump into action.

Maura returns "Where'd did they go?"

"I have them moving the babies stuff to the guest house. I'll take the baby tonight till we get all this worked out. You've already had a long day and the baby needs his rest too. There's formula in all that stuff I'm sure he is hungry. I'm so glad now that I got all that stuff. No matter who the father is we're gonna need it!" Angela finishes.

Frankie walks through the door "I'm here, what's so important I had to rush over here. My shift starts in like an hour! OH, the baby." Frankie walks over to his mother holding the baby and leans over and starts baby talking "who's the cutest little baby...you are...cute little baby...my little neph...broth...oh crap whatever...cute little baby"

"Frankie, Jane wants you to run this to the Women's Health Clinic over on 10th Street. Give it to Doctor Wright, she's expecting you" She hands he the sealed bag of DNA samples.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asks Maura.

"Yes. Jane wants the results ASAP, that's why she called you. We are kinda dealing with, well..." Maura looked to Angela for help.

"Frankie sweetie, please do as Jane and Maura ask. We will explain everything in the morning." She bails Maura out.

"Okay Ma, I got to hurry though, don't wanna be late for my shift." he kisses his ma and hurries out the door.

"He's such a good boy...Man I mean man. My babies are all grown and now I have you" she looks down at the baby in her arms and tears form in her eyes." I promise no matter who's you are I'll love you and take care of you always!"

Maura walks over to Angela and places her hand on her shoulder "We all will."

Angela looks up and smiles through the tears at Maura. She's so thankful for Maura. She opened her home to her and has become a daughter to her. Now she's willing to help care for the smallest Rizzoli for who knows how long.

"Angela? What do you think If I call my family lawyer so we can be prepared for tomorrow, I can have him send over a expert in family law." Maura asks not wanting to over step her bounds even though she was mentioned as taking custody, she wasn't a Rizzoli.

"That would be a great idea! And Maura honey, you don't have to ask for my permission, you're in this just like the rest of us and she named you specifically, not me." Angela reassures.

Maura makes the call and steps away from the noise of Jane and Tommy bickering as they walk through the door.

"Look Tommy, If he is yours you're gonna have to step up to the plate. We are here to help you. So quit being a big baby and just deal with it" Jane scolds.

"God Jane you're not my mother, who died and made you..." Angela interrupts "You two stop it you'll upset the baby!"

"Sorry Ma. We got it all set up. Do you need me to run to the store and get you anything? For the baby that is." Jane asks as she smirks at Tommy and pushes him.

"No thank you. I have everything I need for tonight. Frankie just left a few minutes ago and Maura is on the phone with her Lawyer." Angela pointed out.

"Lawyer?" both Jane and Tommy say in unison.

"You know Maura always looking ahead and always prepared. She thought it best if we had someone to consult with."

Jane glanced over to see Maura walking back in the room "And?"

"Charles will send his best family attorney over tomorrow. I told him any time after 11 would be fine."

"Thanks Maur, you're the best!" Jane reached out to Maura as she walked closer and placed her hand on her shoulder and guided her in for a quick hug. The two parted and turned to face the room, Jane with her arm still around the Doctors shoulder and Maura's arm wrapped around behind Jane's back resting comfortably on Jane's waist. It was then Jane remembered again what a day they had earlier and she squeezed Maura to her side and caught her gaze "You ok?" She asked tenderly.

"Tired but ok" she offered trying to keep it together for just a little longer.

"Well, I'm outta here. Call me tomorrow if you hear anything." Tommy walks over and gently touches the baby's head and smiles. He kisses Angela's cheek "thanks Ma". He walks over towards Jane and Maura and Jane doesn't release Maura from her grasp and Tommy decides it's best if he doesn't piss Jane off any further and walks towards the door "Thanks Maura, Jane...See you tomorrow."

"On that note...I'm going to get this little guy some dinner and get him to bed." Angela states as she rises and heads for the back door.

"Ma, you want help?"

"No, I'll be fine. You two have had a rough day. I'll see you in the morning." Both Jane and Maura walk over to her and give her a hug and say goodnight to the baby.

"Whew, what a day!" Jane exhales.

"I'm ready for a shower and bed." Maura states.

"How 'bout you go jump in the shower and I'll make you some of that herbal tea you love?" Jane offers "Plus I have to walk Jo. Remind me to thank Frankie for bringing her over."

"That sounds lovely Jane thank you" Maura says as she heads upstairs, "Oh and Thank Frankie for getting Jo" Maura shouts with a snicker back at Jane

Jane rolls her eyes and starts to prepare the tea and takes it up to Maura's room and sets it on her nightstand for her and heads to the guest bathroom to get her own shower. She showers quickly and puts on some boxers and a tank top and heads back to Maura's room to check on her. She lightly knocks on the door, "Maura you dressed?"

"Come on in Jane, I'm in bed already."

Jane walks in and Maura is sipping her tea sitting up in bed.

"Well on thing is for sure, we'll never forget that kid's birthday!" Jane joked trying to lighten the mood. Maura chuckles briefly but she's just not in the mood.

"I'll let you get some rest." Jane goes to leave.

"Jane?"

Jane stops and turns to look at her defeated friend, knowing what she's going to say, she was waiting for it. She just didn't want to assume or push Maura right now.

"Will you stay, I mean, here with me?" Maura said with her best pitiful look.

"Of course." Jane crawled into bed with Maura. They had shared a bed a few times before. Mainly after days such as this one when they had faced death and won. It was becoming a not so nice habit.

Jane laid back and put her hands behind her head and waited. She knew Maura might want to talk and she would be there for her.

Maura placed her tea aside and sank down in the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jane"

"What on earth are you sorry for?"

"I should have seen who he really was, I was so blinded by someone actually being interested in me, I just couldn't see I...I should have listened to you...he could have k-kill" fighting back tears Maura couldn't finish her sentence

"Maur, don't do this to yourself he fooled us all. As far as being interested in you, any man that's NOT interested in you is crazy, well or gay!" She tried once again to rise a smile from the good doctor and it worked.

"Oh Jane." Maura smiled "Jane?"

Jane turned her head and locked eyes with Maura

"Can I...I mean can u...I just need..."

"Come here." Jane offers opening her arms.

Maura scoots over and lays her head on Jane's shoulder and snuggles up next to her. Jane wraps her arm around her and pulls her close. Maura slowly slid her hand across Jane's stomach and around to her side and squeezes. Jane instantly feels chills throughout her body and her heart begins to race. _What the hell is that! God Rizzoli it's Maura_.

Maura notices the increase in Jane's heart rate and her unsteady breathing. "Are you ok Jane?"

"Wha...yes I'm fine!" Jane said trying to calm down whatever was going on with her. Jane took her other hand and ran it up the arm that lie across her stomach and let it settle comfortably in place. Maura flinched a little as the act sent tingles throughout her body and her own heartbeat increased. O_h my, where did that come from?_

Jane closed her eyes and thought how she almost lost her today. Her heart sank, her stomach turned just at the very thought. If they hadn't got there when they did he might have..._NO can't think about that_. Jane pushed the thoughts out of her head and thought about Maura, there now, in her arms, safe. A smile crept across her face as she rested her check atop Maura's head. She breathed in her scent. She loved the way she smelled. W_ait what I don't love that, do I?_ She noticed she was slowly rubbing her hand in small smoothing circles on Maura's back. She liked the feel of her silk Pajamas, the feel of the small of her back as it rose into her perfectly toned...O_h my god am I really thinking about Maura's ass._ Jane squeezed her eyes tight forcing the image from her mind and let out the breath she was now holding. C_hrist Rizzoli what the fuck is wrong with you? Your friend, BEST friend almost dies and you start thinking about, hell I don't even know what I'm thinking. Okay now I'm talking to myself. It's got to be all this kid stuff._

Maura was busy with her own person battle. Jane's hand rubbing the small of her back just light grazing the top of her rear every once and while was now consuming her thoughts. _God that feels so good._ Maura took a deep breath and inhaled that familiar Lavender scent of Jane. Normally it calmed her, reminded her that she was safe. This time the aroma ignited a fire deep within Maura that startled her to her core. Thoughts of Jane's hand wandering over her body filled her mind as she guided Jane's hand where she wanted it most. She quickly snapped back to reality when Jane let out a long breath. She began to inventory her own emotions and physical reactions. _Am I turned on by this? Am I attracted to Jane?_Maura thought it best to move past this until she could further test her query.

The two finally drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
